Division One: Episode l: There's Serenity Somewhere
'Main Cast 3874723-bishop xmen days of future past by davidrapozaart-d7jotbq1177617538.jpg|Barnabas Heller Neo japan 2202 keisatsu prototypes by johnsonting-d8grcfs.jpg|JXN 6aaa8cabd74ea104bbb71e97d01b5ea2--bucky-barnes-winter-soldier.jpg|Mercer Kerrigan by alexey konev-d5r6j99.jpg|Minerva Posing pic for FAI.jpg|F.A.I ' 'Prologue' It’s been half a century since the Earth’s moon had been destroyed, an Alien race who were forced to leave their own dying planet, came to take ours. Without the moon the Earth was thrown into chaos. Earthquakes toppled cities within hours, tsunami’s wiped out what remained, then came the invasion. People came together and did what we had to do, from what I read they used the nukes. They won the war, but lost the planet, left it contaminated, most of it uninhabitable. What remained of humanity had to leave the Earth. This caused mankind to turn its gaze outward toward the stars to explore the infinite cosmos. It was a last resort in finding someplace to go Earth was falling the human race needed a new home a better one. Old spiritual followers believed the fall of Earth was on humankind, saying it was the Earth's way of fighting back after years of pumping oil and radiation throughout the planet. After the war some had said that there were no more mysteries left on the planet, but they were wrong, One such mystery was founded in a certain Planet we called Amamakko. It’s where everyone settled in the new world, and it’s where this story takes place.~ 'WARRIOR's Unite!' ' 70b2b9bcb0af71ffe042c9336ac921f8.jpg ' Within the Region 4 held a massive crowd in front of Jericho’s tower it seemed the citizens of Andromeda had been awaiting for their Chancellor. He had called everyone to Region two most of the population of the Planet had been awaiting for his speech. But inside the tower held Barnabas and the three members of the Institute onward in the press room. Everyone in the Warriors and OPERATIVE would’ve been stationed here. Barnabas would have now been standing in front of an A.I monitor his hands cupped behind his back as he stared towards his soldiers. The Tech lab contains science and research equipment the Warriors use to examine the potential benefits of the ecology that has developed in Andromeda. The southern most room contains a research center that Sarah was now using. “I’ve called you all In today to report our damage satellite within the outskirts of our city, during the beginning of us cultivating here we set up Satellites throughout the planet. These Satellites were made to connect with the life outside these wall, but we’ve never got any response.” susan-storm-fantastic-41.jpg ''' '''Sarah: Till now.. Around 3am our Satellite received an blunt trauma on it’s west wing which caused it to crash in this position. 3RD CLASS WARRIOR MEMBERS, Nihilus Mercer! F.A.I, Minerva Til Ai'ie-Vaala and lastly my Bot Jxn You all are appointed this mission to deploy from this chopper and discovery of satellite and find out what it was that took it down in the first place." She said speaking as loudly as she could. " Today, you four work as a unit and even though you were made WARRIOR yesterday, this is a high end mission, failure is not an option. We'll usually send in one of 1st Class WARRIOR members to do this, but they're all on vacation right now. So were sending you four instead. Is this understood?” Category:Divisions